This is directed to a system and method for producing customized images and merging at least two images obtained from different sources and printing the images in at least one output format.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,819 that two individual images can be combined together to form a newly merged single image. Because the images are from two different sources, many visual aspects of one image may be in aesthetic conflict to that of the other. Since the merging of the images is a relatively time consuming and expensive process in relationship to the cost of goods sold, it is important that this be done as effectively as possible so as to avoid any unnecessary recomposing and reprinting of the images.
The present invention solves the foregoing problem by providing a system where customer generated digital images are analyzed for particular design attributes and modified to complement each other and the prestored digital image which they are to be merged with.
The present invention comprises a method of combining at least one customer generated digital image with at least one prestored digital image, comprising the steps of:
a) selecting a prestored digital image, the prestored digital image having a predetermined location where a customer generated digital image may be placed;
b) analyzing the customer generated digital image so as to determine at least one design attribute for the customer generated digital image; and
c) automatically adjusting the customer generated digital image or the prestored image such that the design attribute is adjusted in accordance with a predetermined relationship.